1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for controlling public transportation. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and a method for controlling public transportation, which can control a suitable traveling distance between public buses traveling on a road using traveling data of the buses through collection of the traveling data of the buses and transmission of transportation information of an associated bus based on the traveling data to the associated bus, and at the same time, can transmit the transportation information of the associated bus to respective bus stops on the basis of the collected traveling data of the bus in order to provide guidance of an arrival schedule of the associated bus at the bus stops to passengers waiting for the bus, thereby preventing clumping of the buses, and allowing the passengers to efficiently use a time for waiting for the bus through guidance of accurate transportation information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A public transportation management system has been already applied to the field of the art. However, the conventional public transportation management system is limited to management of traveling information of public buses only through information such as traveling times of the public buses, arrival and departure times of the buses for destinations on a line, current drivers of the buses, and the like, which can be collected only through on-board terminals after separating them from the stopped buses.
Thus, the conventional public transportation management system has problems in that speeding, deviation from the line, excessive stoppage at the bus stops, etc. of the buses are not absolutely managed by the system, causing frequent traffic accidents.
In addition, in order to keep traveling schedules under the conventional transportation management system, the drivers of the buses are inevitably forced to pass the bus stops irrespective of presence of passengers waiting at the bus stops, to intentionally delay traveling of the buses, or to arrive at the bus stops early or late, thereby increasing dissatisfaction of the passengers, resulting in decreased profits of bus companies.
In order to solve the problems as described above, some conventional public transportation management systems employ a satellite-based Global Positioning System (GPS). However, even in this case, there is a problem in that accuracy of information as to traveling locations of the buses is decreased in an urban area due to skyscrapers.
In other cases, some public transportation management systems employ Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), but in this case, there is a problem in that communication costs are increased. In addition, when the public transportation management system employs Dedicated Short Range Communications (DSRC), information of traveling locations is discontinuous due to many shaded areas in the line, and rapid collection of information as to emergencies through the system is difficult. Thus, there is a difficulty in application of these systems to entire lines.
Moreover, since the conventional public transportation management systems described above are limited to the function of simple management of the transportation information, such as guidance of the traveling distance between the buses on the road, storage of the transportation information of the buses, etc., there is a problem in that the traveling distance between the buses becomes inconsistent if any one of the drivers drives without considering the transportation information. Thus, even when the circumstances as described above occur on the road, it is difficult to transmit instructions to the buses in order to correct the traveling disturbance between the buses. In addition, even if the transportation information is transmitted to the buses, the information has not been substantially used by the drivers due to severe errors in that information.
Furthermore, a currently commercialized radio base station has a problem in that transmission and receipt of the transportation information cannot be carried out in an area deviated from a communication region of the radio base station, resulting in failure of guidance for the public transportation of the entire lines.